25 Challenges
by Mz. Ogie
Summary: 25 Danny Phantom Challenges for you to do... Because I've lost my creativity.


**Ohmygosh, I'm breaking LAW! And I don't feel bad about it! WHAT IS THIS? D=**

**Meh, I don't really care. I'm just happy that I have enough time to scribbletype something down (even if it's just a bunch o' challenges) while I'm at my aunt's... for the time being. I'm leaving in about two hours.  
****...BUT HEY, IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK FOR A LIL' BIT, RIGHT? The thing is that n****ow I wants my damn internet in my house, thank you very much.**

**Sorry for my inner monolouge. Onto the challenges, then!**

**Oh, and when I say 'fic', I mean oneshot as well.**

**

* * *

**

**25 Challenges**

**

* * *

**

****

**1. A Danny and Johnny 13 bonding fic**

Rules:

It CANNOT be slash

It has to involve Johnny's motorcycle

It must have at least one part where Shadow attacks Danny

* * *

**2. A fic involving Danny musing over the workings of his ghost half**

Rules:

It must be first-person from Danny's point of view

It must take place shortly after _My Brother's Keeper_, and must mention the events in said episode

* * *

**3. Danny and Jazz talk about their parents' favoritism when it comes to them (Jack's favoritism of Jazz, Maddie's favoritism of Danny, etc…)**

Rules:

It must have flashbacks from their childhood

* * *

**4. An Amorpho/Paulina fic**

Rules:

There ARE no rules! How cool is that? ^u^

* * *

**5. A Dan/Spectra fic**

Rules:

It's gotta be dark, bloody, and center around the death of a main character. Why? Because those two are quite possibly the two most sadistic characters in DP.

* * *

**6. How Fright Knight came to work for Vlad/Dan/Pariah Dark**

Rules:

It must be told from FN's point of view

* * *

**7. Danny and Sam break up**

Rules:

They ABSOLUTELY _**CANNOT**_ ON _**ANY**_ CONDITION get back together

They must break up for a valid reason

You should avoid portraying Sam as too bitchy or too lovey-dovey… or insane. Why? Those are the only personality characteristics anyone ever gives her when they write a fic where she and Danny break up. It goes the same for Valerie, most of the time, too… in pretty much all fics. Unless they're really well-written.

* * *

**8. Danielle thinks about her existence**

Rules:

No, she can't move in with the Fentons at any point. Why? I don't want her to. And because of the next rule.

It must take place on the night of _Kindred Spirits_ as she flies through the sky after saying "bye" to Danny

It's gotta be somewhat depressing. There's no way it _can't _be. Seriously.

It must be told from her point of view

* * *

**9. A fic centering around Kwan**

Rules:

Must be told from Kwan's, Star's or Dash's point of view.

* * *

**10. A DP/Stardust crossover**

Rules:

If you don't know what Stardust is, go look up _Stardust(film)_ on Wikipedia. It should give you a full summary, and jog your memory if you've seen it, but can't remember a thing about it.

It must take place after the events of the film

* * *

**11. Jazz comes home with a friend/boyfriend**

Rules:

No rules! (A.K.A. Idon'tknowwhyImadethisonelol)

* * *

**12. Create a fic with a half-ghost character that doesn't use their powers to fight ghosts, but for something mundane or for their own personal gain**

Rules:

They cannot be related to, personally know, or be paired with Danny, but may know _of _him

They cannot be related to, personally know, or be paired with Vlad, but may know _of _him

They cannot be related to, personally know, or be paired with Dani, but may know _of _her

They cannot have a ghost name

They cannot even_** REMOTELY**_ resemble Danny, Vlad or Dani in either of their forms (if they have a ghost form, that is…)

They cannot get their powers through anything ecto-related

Their eye color (in ghost form) should not match their ecto-energy color (you _can_ match it, but I'd prefer that you didn't )

The color of their ecto-energy should be limited to these shades if you are obeying the previous rule: red, purple, pink, green, or blue.

The color of their ghost form's eyes should be limited to these shades if you are obeying the previous rule: red and green.

Try not to make your character a girl

Try not to make them look human in their ghost form. What's wrong with looking a little ghostly? Hehehe…

* * *

**13. Can ghosts feel emotions?**

Rules:

Must be told from a ghost hunter's point of view

* * *

**14. Danny goes on an adventure with his teachers**

Rules:

By teachers, I mean that you can include Lancer, Tettslaff, even Falluca or Ishiyama! Maybe even an OC if you want to.

They've gotta be stuck somewhere. Maybe the Ghost Zone, maybe a deserted island. I don't know. Just don't copy _Lord of the Flies_ if you're gonna use the latter suggestion.

Danny can't use his powers

* * *

**15. Danny teases Vlad about his ghost form**

Rules:

No rules!

* * *

**16. Damon Grey, Jack, Maddie, a GiW agent, and Star are stuck inside an elevator at Axion Labs**

Rules:

They've gotta end up talking about Danny and Valerie somehow.

It should take place before _Reign Storm._

No characters should have a mean of escaping immediately. (no ghost weapons)

* * *

**17. Youngblood is given the physical body of a human-looking 20-year-old, while Danny is reverted into a six-year-old.**

Rules:

Just… don't forget about Youngblood's parrot/horse skeleton thing.

Danny's gotta act like a six-year-year old. Youngblood should act like whatever age he was before.

The age-change thing should be caused by Spectra, Ember, or Clockwork. Or an OC, so long as you don't make he/she a Sue.

* * *

**18. Danielle dies**

Rules:

Kill her already!

* * *

**19. Vlad's plans succeeded in Phantom Planet**

Rules:

No rules!

Actually... One Rule. Don't make it slash.

* * *

**20. Danny is sent to live with his Aunt Alicia for the summer**

Rules:

Must be post-PP

* * *

**21. Danny becomes blind**

Rules:

Vlad must play a major role in the story. I don't care what it's as, but he's gotta play a big part in it.

* * *

**22. The Fentons become homeless due to the Ops Center collapsing on their townhouse, so Vlad offers to let them stay at his vacation home in New York City**

Rules:

Must be a crossover

* * *

**23. Due to an incident with a naturally-formed ghost portal, Danny is sent back in time to 1924**

Rules:

Must involve a scene of teen drinking

Walker must be one of the characters present

* * *

**24. Danny becomes seriously ill**

Rules:

No rules!

* * *

**25. What happened to Gregor after DCMH?**

Rules:

Must involve the Guys in White and mention something about yellow-eyed, black-and-blue scaled dragons, circuses, and twins.****

* * *

******the last one's totally NOT a reference to Pearl84's _Dawning of a Sun_... At all. Seriously. It just coincedentally shares some similarities with a fic that hasn't been updated in a month and I so desperately CRAVE to be updated. Yeah.**

**So, anyways... Lemme know if ya do any of these, kay?**

**-Juni**


End file.
